Wrong Place
by seductive insanity
Summary: AU. When all 4 girls get the wrong guys, they are accidentally switched places. Will the boys realize their true loves or will they fall apart?


Wrong Place

"_There are no accidents_"

-The turtle from Kung-Fu Panda

* * *

Chapter One

The Lies

* * *

*Flash*

A pair of chocolate eyes stared deeply into charcoal ones. The so called bun haired girl cuddled up to the chicken hared man, content as the warmth of the man heated her up. I mean it was summer but in basements it's so shitting cold, so why not cuddle up to your boyfriend?

Ring. Ring. Ring

The bun haired girl rolled her eyes.

'Why now?'

She carefully looked at the screen careful not to break away from the hug. She rolled her eyes again.

"Is it Naruto?"

A deep voice said. She looked up to the man.

"You guessed it, Sasuke, why is he your friend anyways?"

The girl only got a grunt which earned him a playful little punch. She opened her phone only to see the text message.

Naruto: Come 2 da beach vac. Huz w/ sas, evrybdy els said ya. Tell Ur stupid bf to answer his phone

She read the text message, grin escaped her lips.

"Sasuke, want to go to the beach?"

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes, but still held up the grin on her face, she hastily texted back.

Tenz: we'd luv 2.

*Flash*

* * *

The couple drove to the meeting place with everything they needed; I mean they are going to be there for one month better safe than sorry to bring everything you need.

The bun haired girl sighed.

'Stuck with Sasuke, huh?'

It's not like she hated him, it's just that he was just so, so, emotionally constipated. Really not her fault he forgot her birthday or their anniversary. Even though he's like awesome in bed, he doesn't give a fucks damn whether or not I'm happy.

Sigh, again.

'He remembers Sakura's birthdays'

She thought bitterly, I mean it's not that she doesn't like her it's just that she can bring a lot of emotions out of him.

'Maybe it's because they're childhood friends?'

She tried to convince herself. But she knew better, I mean no wonder he doesn't look like an in-love man when even she doesn't like him.

'I love Neji.'

But she knows he's in love with Ino. She smiled a bittersweet smile, in realization.

'We're in the wrong places.'

Because when Sakura is with Naruto, Hinata still loves him. Sasuke is in love with Sakura, and I'm sure Sakura harbors the same feelings. Ino still has her childish crush with Shikamaru and Neji probably still likes me, because of all that happened between us.

'How did we get ourselves in to this, I wish we could all switch places.'

* * *

*Flash*

The bubblegum haired beauty stared to her pig-of-a-boyfriend. She looked around his house trying to find a way to his room. That when she heard something crack. Her face cracked up in anger.

"NARUTO, you big fat idiot!"

The said boy ran to his girlfriend side.

"What happened?"

Hi pointed to the box full of cockroaches. He shifted his weight, uncomfortable by the aura his girlfriend was giving off.

"Anyways, Sakura-chan what did you want?"

She looked surprised, but happy nonetheless.

"Want to go my beach house for a month?"

He gaped. Seriously? Sakura's beach house? He grinned.

"Of course!"

"Okay, text them!"

And with that she left the nasty little apartment to leave the texting to her boyfriend. The said boy quickly flipped on his phone to text his friends.

To: S-Uchiha, S-Nara, N-Hyuuga,

From Naruto: Come 2 da beach vac. Huz w/ Ur girls

He waited a couple of minutes and got his reply. Hn and Troublesome. Which he thought as a yes. He waited a couple more until-

"Gah, Sasuke-teme's not replying"

He quickly messaged Sasuke's girlfriend

To: T-Kunoichi

From Naruto: Come2 da beach vac. Huz w/ sas, evrybdy els said ya. Tell ur stupid bf to answer his phone

And with that the summer vacation has started.

*Flash*

* * *

He put his not so organized suite case in the trunk of his girlfriend's car.

"Naruto, hurry we got to go!"

And with that he went inside to the driver's seat. The car ride was silent as Naruto drove. As Sakura faced the window, silently thinking to herself.

'I'm not happy'

And it was true. She wasn't in love or happy because-

'I love Sasuke.'

-she was in love with another boy. No not her boyfriend, but another boy.

'Hinata still likes Naruto probably.'

She smiled. She wished Hinata can be with Naruto, someone he deserves.

Sigh.

Tenten and Neji were destined to be with each other and so were Shikamaru and Ino. Hinata loves Naruto and I still love Sasuke. She gasped in realization. Then closed her eyes to wish.

'I wish we could all switch places.'

* * *

*Flash*

The man looked up from his short-long nap, to see his girlfriend reading a book.

"Hinata."

A deep voice said. The girl looked up to see a tired looking Shikamaru waking up to his nap.

"Naruto-kun asked if you want to come to Sakura's beach house."

He looked away as if trying to make-up his mind but Hinata knew better.

"I texted him back saying troublesome"

He smiled a weak smile. Silently saying thank-you. Only to have Hinata smile.

"But you have to pack now"

He grunted. Quietly asking "Why, why is Naruto stupid".

"Do you want me to pack for you?"

He looked at her in embarrassment, last time that happened she was neatly packing his underwear.

"No, I'll do it"

Still looking flustered he stood up to go to his room.

"Okay then,"

She then snapped her head in realization.

"I have to go now"

She smiled apologetically. He waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah"

She pecked her boyfriend's cheek and smiled.

"Sayonara, Shika-kun."

He shooed her off, not wanting her to get in trouble by her father. He walked to his room, completely exhautsted.

'Naruto you idiot.'

*Flash*

* * *

She smiled to her boyfriend, as he got her suite case and tucked it away safely into his car. He looked at her lavender eyes.

"Ready to go?"

She blushed.

"H-hai!"

She stuttered out.

She got into the passenger seat as Shikamaru quietly got out of her driveway. She certainly didn't want her father to see her. As they were driving she was in thought.

'I'm going to see Naruto.'

She blushed, she has a boyfriend. But she knew she still loves Naruto, even though she's with Shikamaru.

'But Shika-kun likes Ino'

She exhaled. How confusing, Sakura and Sasuke are supposed to be together, Tenten and Neji, Ino and Shikamaru and Her and Naruto. She blushed at the thought. She quickly got her book and started reading. She had to get her mind out of the clouds.

'Everybody is in the wrong place! I wish we could all switch places.'

She thought as she started to read, comfortable as the sun started to rise.

* * *

*Flash*

She watched as Neji practiced his Tae-Kwon-Do. She watched as he hit his opponent smoothly. She smiled.

VIBE. VIBE. VIBE.

The referee called a break. She reached to Neji and gave him his towel.

"Your phone"

He looked at her and checked his phone. He pressed some buttons and flipped it back.

"So who was it?"

"Naruto-"she rolled her eyes "–said if you wanted to go the beach house"

Her eyes gleamed. She silently asked "what did you say".

"Hn."

And with that she glommed the man, and he being a Tae-Kwon-Do master caught her with ease.

"I love you Neji!"

He grunted. The referee called it back. She gave him thumbs up and a good luck kiss. She watched him intently, beating each of his opponents. A smile graced her lips.

'Nice Neji!'

*Flash*

* * *

They reached the highway. Silence bearing the air until-

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

Ino rolled her eyes at the driver in front.

'God, driving so slow much?'

She looked out the window; the rising sun took her breath away. She then smiled at the clouds

'Shikamaru'

She blushed at her thought. She liked Neji, the hot Hyuuga, remember?

'Everybody isn't happy with what they have'

She thought about how Sasuke acts so much more alive with Sakura there and how Naruto seems more louder with Hinata there or how Neji seems more talkative when Tenten's there or how Shikamaru is more awake when I'm there. She blushed at the thought of Shikamaru.

'I'm with Neji, god damn it."

She looked at Neji then looked back to the window.

'I want to switch places.'

* * *

And sometimes you have to watch out of what you wish for.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review. Don't Own Naruto!


End file.
